


Truth and Fiction

by kribban



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kribban/pseuds/kribban
Summary: Contrary to the rumors, Leonard McCoy had not popped his husband's cherry.
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 140
Collections: Star Trek





	Truth and Fiction

Despite what a few ill-willed people believed, Leonard hadn't touched Pasha when Pasha was seventeen. 

In fact Leonard hadn't even thought of him in a sexual way.

His initial, visceral reaction upon seeing the kid had been: _wow, the new regen technique for removing acne sure is something._

Followed immediately by: _Oh God, we're all going to die._

It wasn't until _years_ later: after dozens of near-death experiences and failed relationships for both of them that Pavel had bought him a drink, looked deep into his eyes, and invited himself into Leonard's quarters for a night of fiery, very adult, very _experienced_ sex. 

And now they were married. Life's road was winding and full of unexpected turns, and Leonard sure as hell wasn't complaining. 

So, in summary, the rumors of Leonard taking Pasha into his office after the Narada-incident and popping the underage officer's cherry were completely unfounded, but that didn't stop them from spreading. 

In some versions, they even fucked on Leonard's desk which was very out of character for Leonard. In others, they were kidnapped by a group of sadistic aliens who forced Leonard to fuck the young Ensign on a stone altar while the rest of the away team watched. 

That story was probably his least favorite. 

”You have to admire their creativity,” Pasha said after Leonard had recounted yet another salacious story from the rumor mill. ”Ship life is boring. People have to make their own entertainment.” 

”I would prefer it if they didn't make entertainment out of _us_.”

”Do you not think it is at least a little bit romantic? I mean, it is somewhat creepy, yes.” Pavel admitted, wiping his hands on a dishtowel. ”The way I always cry and am horny, yet, nervous. But the story does end with a wedding at least.”

What a wedding it had been, too. Waiting for weeks for the paperwork to come through and then a quick ceremony in Jim's office before Leonard had rushed back to perform an emergency appendectomy on Petty Officer Wilkinson.

”It's easy for you to say, you're not the one who comes off as a pervert.”

Pasha laughed and threw his arms around Leonard. ”Oh, it's not so bad, Leo. You get to be the gentle, experienced lover who guides me through my passage into manhood with skill and affection. I could do a lot worse,” he shrugged and Leonard felt a jolt of excitement that he hadn't expected.

”Tell me about the first time you had sex,” he asked one night, hoping a dose of reality would shatter the unease he'd felt for the last couple of days. Okay, it wasn't as much unease as it was arousal, which in turn made him feel uneasy. He did not have a virginity fetish. He didn't. 

”Define sex,” Pasha said, not even looking up from his PADD. 

”Any kind of sex.”

Pasha looked up then, brow furrowed like he was thinking. ”Irina gave me a handjob once. No, twice, I think. I reciprocated, but not very successfully. I didn't even know I preferred men back then.” 

Leonard had been the first person Pasha had ever fucked. He'd known that both because Pasha had told him so and because it hadn't very good. He'd gotten a lot better at it once they had started doing it more often. Now it was great. Still, he preferred to bottom and that was, if Leonard was brutally honest with himself, what he was mostly interested in, cultural baggage be damned. 

”What about the first time you got fucked? Or engaged in oral sex?” God, Leonard sounded like a sexual health counselor. 

”Those were both the same person. Lukas Schneider. He went by Luke,” Pasha added like that was the most important fact to remember. 

”Was he your boyfriend?”

Pavel held up his hand and wiggled it back and forth. ”More like puppy crush. I was his first, too,” he said with a grin. ”What is it with this line of questioning?”

Leonard swallowed thickly. He had learned, painfully, that honesty was required in this relationship. If he didn't tell the truth, Pasha would wear him down over the next few days until he spilled the beans.

”All those ridiculous stories have gotten under my skin.”

”Ah.” Pasha put his PADD down and walked over to where Leonard was reclining on the bed, climbing over him to sit in his lap. He smiled seductively. ”You mean the stories about my pale, tight virgin ass?” 

Leonard felt a jolt of arousal and it was probably visible on his face, too. ”You were a kid. I wasn't interested in you back then. I'm interested in you _now_.” 

He placed his hands on the small of his husband's back and let them slide down a little to grip his ass. ”But, yeah. Those stories.”

”I can play virgin if you like,” Pasha said with a grin and arched back into Leonard's touch. ”Lieutenant Uhura says my acting skills are getting better.” Pasha was part of the Enterprise revue, a past time that Leonard had encouraged as it didn't entail astrophysics or quantum mechanics. Everyone needed a hobby.

”Nah, just tell me about it.”

”Well, I didn't cry, and it wasn't mindblowing,” Pavel ground down onto Leonard, brushing his crotch with his ass. ”But I was very pleased nonetheless.”

He launched into a story of how he'd met Luke a few months before graduation. Luke was a civilian, the same age as Pasha, and they had bonded over being two ex-pat gay virgins. Nothing had happened between them until after the Narada mission when the details of the Enterprise crew had been blasted all over subspace. 

”After, he was very interested in having sex with me,” Pasha said with a grin and slipped a hand into Leonard's boxers. 

”You were a hero.” They had all been portrayed as heroes, Jim in particular, and Leonard knew his friend had gotten a hell of a lot of mileage out of that fact. ”Of course he wanted you.”

”Turned out we both wanted to get fucked, but since I was the war hero, I got to pick,” Pavel admitted with a grin. ”Don't worry, he was still happy about it.”

Leonard made a soft noise in the back of his throat and pictured Pasha the way he looked now, at twenty-five, in the same situation. 

”Tell me what it was like,” he said softly. ”Don't spare the details.”

Pasha took that opportunity to slide off of Leonard's lap. 

It was a bit disappointing, but then he returned naked and with a tube of lubricant that he slapped into Leonard's hand.

”I'll tell them if you take your pants off and do your job.”

Leonard's job was to open Pasha up; something he always enjoyed doing but this time he tried to imagine that it was for the very first time. He arranged Pasha to sit over his chest so he wouldn't have to overextend his arm. ”Go on,” he said hoarsely and let his wet fingers brush over Pasha's asshole. ”Tell me what you felt.”

”Well,” Pasha said softly, obviously trying to recall the details. ”I was on my hands and knees on his bed. Both of us thought it was the only position you could do it in. I remembered thinking how different his fingers felt from my own and that everything was going to be different from now on.”

”Did he use lube?” Leonard asked and shit, his voice was rough, rougher than usual. 

”Yes, a lot of lube. He was very scared of hurting me.”

 _Good_ , Leonard thought, and sank two fingers into Pasha's soft hole. He wouldn't have done that if Pasha was a virgin, not two fingers at once. He curled his fingers and his husband gasped. 

”Did he find your prostate?” 

”No, but...” Pasha shook his head and swallowed, his Adam's apple moving under the skin. ”I didn't care, I just wanted him inside me.”

He grinned devilishly down at Leonard. ”Well, not _him_ in particular, but any man. I wanted to be filled with another man's cock so bad I couldn't think straight. My pale, tight ass was tired of being empty.” He reached for Leonard's cock and tugged it a few times until Leonard had to bat his hands away. He didn't want to come yet. 

”A bit presumptuous for a virgin,” he said jokingly and Pasha raised his eyebrows in acknowledgment.

”I'm sorry, Doctor McCoy, I'm just so nervous,” he said in the softest, most high-pitched tone Leonard had ever heard him use. ”You know I've never been fucked before.”

Oh shit. 

Leonard's cock twitched and he sent a silent prayer to whatever perverse sex god was listening that he wouldn't explode all over his husband's stomach. 

He swallowed thickly. ”That's all right, sweetheart, I'll take good care of you.” He pulled his fingers out and sat up slowly, grabbing Pasha's shoulders and guiding him down on the bed. ”This position will be easiest for you.” Actually, hands and knees _was_ probably easiest for a virgin, but who cared about realism when things were this good? ”And this way, we'll be able to kiss.”

To demonstrate, he leaned down and kissed Pasha who responded eagerly and looked satisfied when he pulled away. 

”You're a good kisser, Doctor, but...” He looked down and up, a puzzled look on his face. ”How will you be able to reach?”

Yeah, those acting classes were definitely paying off. Then again, Leonard was a very easy audience. 

He moved back and grabbed each of Pasha's ankles, pressing his knees up to his chest, as easily as ever. ”This is how I'm going to fuck you, sweetheart.”

”Oh,” Pasha said softly, ”I did not know about this position. It is good you are so experienced.” 

”Yeah, and it's good you're so limber, Ensign. Perks of being young, I guess.” 

Leonard let Pasha's legs fall on the bed again, long enough to reach for the tube and slick himself up. He caught Pasha studying him and biting his lip.

”What?”

”Oh Doctor, you're so big. I don't think it's going to fit.”

”Don't worry about it,” Leonard reached for Pasha's ankles again and placed them on his shoulders, lining his cock up to press against Pashas's hole. His tight, _virginal_ hole. ”I'll go nice and slow. Ready?”

”Yes, Doctor,” Pasha said a bit more breathlessly than was natural and Leonard pressed the tip of his cock through the tight ring of muscle. 

Usually, he'd slide right home, but he had an illusion to uphold so he took his time. He rolled his hips gently, easing himself in an inch at a time, all the while making little cooing noises. When he was finally balls deep, he let go of an ankle to caress Pasha's cheek. ”Sweetheart, does it hurt?”

Pasha's cock was rock hard but he lay perfectly still, biting his lip and breathing in short little gasps. He shook his head eagerly. ”I'm just overwhelmed, Doctor. It feels so good. Just... be gentle, please?” He offered his mouth up for a kiss and Leonard took it, kissing gently to provide a contrast for the overwhelming sensation of his cock buried deep in Pasha's ass. 

He knew it had to be a shock for a virgin, no matter how careful the penetration. 

Once he'd pulled back, he started fucking his husband in short, gentle thrusts; all the while complimenting Pasha on how well he was taking it. How tight and good he felt around Leonard's cock. How he was going to make Pasha come harder than he'd ever come before. 

He kept the more embarrassing comments to himself, though. The ones about how proud he was to be the first man Pasha had trusted to fuck him. How glad he was to be the first to own his ass. And thankfully (definitely thankfully) the ones where he called his husband a 'good boy'. 

Leonard came harder than he'd done in weeks, spilling into his husband's body and almost collapsing down on top of him. He breathed through the aftershocks and grabbed Pasha's cock to stroke it to completion. 

A minute later, they were cuddled together, legs tangled and with Pasha's head in the crook of Leonard's arm. 

Leonard tried to picture how he would be cuddling Pasha if he'd actually taken his virginity and realized it would be in exactly the same way. 

”So, this was new,” Pasha said after a while. ”Will you be deflowering me often from now on, Leo?”

”God, I hope not,” Leonard replied, rubbing his thumb over Pasha's shoulder. ”I hope I got this out of my system.” 

They were comfortable and warm and it was nice just to lie there, happy and settled and with all the baggage of youth behind them. ”So, you mind finishing your story?” Leonard asked after a while, realizing he was still curious. 

”It was over with in under a minute! All that build-up and that was it? If there was any point where I was going to cry, it was then. I was so disappointed!” Pasha grinned up at Leonard. ”Until he gave me a blowjob. Then I was happy again.” 

Leonard let out a laugh. ”Yeah, teenage sex isn't all it's cracked up to be. My first girlfriend was decidedly unhappy with my performance. But it got better eventually.”

”As most things do,” Pasha said and yawned. ”I would not have been a good match for you back then, Leo. I'm glad we got together when we did.” 

”Me too,” Leonard said decisively. ”No regrets. None whatsoever.” 

No matter what the rumor mill said; the truth was better than the fiction.

They eventually got up to shower and brush their teeth. Leonard finished first and spent a few minutes searching the Federation's social media networks. 

Once Pasha got into bed with him, he held up his PADD to show him what he had found. 

”Yes, that is him,” Pasha said immediately and peered over his shoulder to read the profile Leonard had brought up. ”Aww, he's also married. I'm happy for him.” 

”I suppose I owe him,” Leonard admitted and put the PADD away. ”He took care of you when you needed it.”

”That is a very sweet way to put it,” Pasha said and arranged them so that Leonard was the little spoon. ”But you are a very sweet man so I'm not surprised. Computer: lights out.”

”I prefer sweet man over pervert,” Leonard muttered and thought about how lucky he was. 

People could think whatever they wanted. He knew the truth.


End file.
